Let's go crazy!
by Hanelli
Summary: Castiel Novak's wife decided to leave him alone with his daughter and son. His life starts to crumble down rapidly, and he doesn't know what to do to fix it. So when his daughter suggests they move to Lawrence, Kansas, he accepts without a second thought. Everything was good until he met his neighbour, Dean Winchester, who is married and has a kid.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first story in English, so every typo I make is by accident. I'll be grateful if you notified me so I can correct it. There are going to be several pairings (I can assure you 50% of them don't do much to the story or will stay long), but the main is Destiel, and it's the one I'm focusing on. I'll list them here: _Castiel/Dean Winchester, Anna Milton/Original Male Character, Amelia Novak/Jimmy Novak, Ruby/Sam Winchester, Meg Masters/Castiel (past), Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Becky Rosen/Chuck Shurley, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Charlie Bradburry/Original Female Character, Bobby Singer/Ellen Harvelle, Michael/Adam Milligan, Meg Masters/Bela Talbot (mentioned), Benny Lafitte/Original Female Character, Ben Braeden/Rachel (so slight), Ben Braeden/Anna Milton (it's so little), Ben Braeden/Original Female Character, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Original Female Character, Rachel/Original Male Character, Other Character Pairings May Occur. _

That's how I put it in AO3, at least.

The original summary (I suck at them, sorry) is: _When 32-year-old Castiel Novak is found alone after his two-weeks-long ex-wife leaves him alone with his two kids, he doesn't know what to do. All his life has been dedicated to his family (and school, but that's different), and now he barely has one. Just when he thinks he's going to go crazy, his daughter suggests they move to Lawrence, Kansas, to start a new life, and he agrees. What can go bad, right?_

_34-year-old Dean Winchester's life is perfect: beautiful wife, intelligent kid, awesome brother, and the list goes on. But everything is turn upside down when he bumps into his new neighbour, his wife starts getting green hair from jealousy, his son suddenly developes a crush on two best friends and he discoveres one of his little brothers may be bisexual._

_Well, shit._

I don't own the characters, saddly, and I know this note is long, I'm sorry.

* * *

The sky was dark, like it has to be at three in the morning. The airport's air conditioner was making Anna shiver. She didn't like the airport. The plane's made a lot of noise, and it was so full of people, she could get lost. She didn't like the idea of getting lost. It was, partly, because she knew that there wouldn't be three people searching for her. From now on, there would be just two.

She tugged at her father's hand, frowning and searching for her dark grey hoodie in the purse he was carrying.

"Daddy, can you please hurry up?" She asked, pouting. "It's cold! Daddy!"

"Just one more minute, Anna," He replied, distracted by the woman in front of him. She was a pretty brunette with dark eyes and black clothes. Her lips were curled into a small, despective smile. "It'll be just a minute," he muttered, more to himself than to the six-year-old redhead.

Anna huffed and turned to look at the boy next to her. He had incredible blue eyes, messy dark hair and pink lips. He was frowning, but Anna suspected it was more from the idea of their mother leaving that night, and the divorce papers their parents were currently signing.

"I don't want Mummy to go," he said, staring at the woman having a heated, but whispered, discussion with their father, whose face seemed to harden with every word she said.

"I know," Anna said, and extended her hand towards the boy. "I don't want her to leave either."

The boy took her small hand, but didn't look at her. His frown incremented. "Why do you think she wants to leave?" He asked, his voice full of hurt. Yes, their mother was mean sometimes, and their Dad and her fought a lot—especially when she got home late, smelling of alcohol and another disgusting thing Anna didn't recognised—but she was their mother, after all, and they loved her.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I really, really don't know, Jimmy."

But she was lying. She knew her mother was going to Rome because she had another man.

Anna had heard, a few weeks ago, when Jimmy was at a friend's house, their parents shouting at each other for something. Dad was shouting at Mom for "having an affair," whatever that was, and, apparently, it made Mom angry. The last thing Anna had heard before running out of there was: "I want the divorce!"

They'd found her fifteen minutes later, crying in a corner of Jimmy's room. When Mom'd asked what was wrong with her, Anna just said she hurt her toe—which she did... herself—and they brought her ice-cream and apple juice and candies and tissues. All for a simple toe.

Anna tried to forget their conversation, repeating to herself they were just having a simple fight, the ones couples in movies have. But she didn't even believe it herself; couples in movies don't shout at each other for a divorce. So when Mom and Dad sat down Jimmy and Anna at the couch one night to tell them their mother was going to Rome for three years and that they were separating, she didn't even flinch. Jimmy was angry, though—he didn't come out of his bedroom until two days after, when Anna said to him that their parents were out.

She didn't say they were out with the family's lawyer, though. That would've just been cruel.

So the twins (not even their mom could believe they were twins; they were so different...) sat at the kitchen table in silence, eating some burgers their Dad had made the last night, and, when they finished, Anna proposed a Doctor Who marathon, starting with the First Doctor. They barely made it to the start of the Second Doctor when they fell asleep on the couch, and that's how their parent's found them late in the afternoon.

Anna never felt guilty for not telling Jimmy she had heard Mom and Dad having "the fight", and she was 98% sure she would never be. The other 2% was willing to tell him when he was dying.

Well, she was kind enough to do that, at least.

"Anna, Jimmy, come and say good-bye to your mother," their Dad said, taking steps backwards until he was behind his kids, who inmediatly rushed to the woman in front of them.

Their mom embraced them into a hug, and kissed the top of their heads. Anna gave her hand a squeeze, and looked her dead in the eyes. She was ready for this. She had prepared for more than the half-a-month they've given her and her twin to stay with their mother before she disappeared for three years. Three years. Aren't your daughter and your son more important that another man? Or is that love the same you feel to the humans you gave life to?

Whatever. Anna could do this. She was strong and brave, like Anna Frank. Her Dad told her that when she cried or the teacher's at her school did something to upset her. And, besides, she had friends who had divorced parents; of course, their mother's never went to the other part of the world after ending their marriage, but it's the same! Such as Rachel. She was moving to Lawrence, Kansas, in a few weeks, and her situation was the one Anna could most relate to: her father cheated on her mother with another woman, and, after their battle for custody over little five-year-old Rachel was finished, her mother took a sudden trip to New York to escape her ex-husband. They both ended buying a house there, and Rachel's father, who lived in London, sometimes couldn't even see her on Christmas.

"Mom," Anna said. "Promise you'll call. Jimmy and I... We need you," she whispered, low enough so her father couldn't hear. Not that he wanted to: he was looking everywhere but at them, and it made Anna happy to know he was giving them space.

"Of course, dear," Mom said, giving her a smile. "You know I'd take you if I could, right?"

Anna nodded. "I'll miss you so much!" The toddler kissed her mother's cheek and gave her one last hug before turning and walking to her father.

It strucked her how guilty he looked, chewing in his bottom lip, his blue eyes darker than ever and his usual tie absent, as well as his trench coat. She hadn't thought her Dad could be worried about them.

"I'm sorry we have to do this to you and your brother, Anna," he sighed. "I really am."

'I heard you,' Anna wanted to say. 'I heard you both, and I know what she did. Don't you dare apologize, Dad, it's not your fault, for the love of God!'

What she said, instead, was a quiet: "It's okay."

Her mom and Jimmy giggled one last time before the woman they both grew up with turned on her heels and started walking. They'd left her a few metres away from the place she was supposed to be, so the twins could see her until she turned the corner.

Suddenly, their Dad opened the purse and started taking out Anna's and Jimmy's things fanatically. When he was finished, he shouted, "Meg!", and threw the black purse at his now ex-wife when she turned around. She gave him a puzzled look before catching the purse and smiling at her family.

For the first time in six years, Anna saw her mother cry. Well, she didn't cry—a single tear rolled down her cheek and she covered her mouth with her hand before a sob could escape.

And the last thing Anna saw of Meg Masters, never Novak, was her back as she ran away from them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here comes trouble again / Better act carefully / She knows what she's doing to me / She makes it look so e..._

Sam grinned and reached for his mobile phone, which was in the back pocket of his trousers. "Hey, Ruby," he said, chuckling when he heard his fiancée panting. He knew why Ruby was calling; he had expected the call all afternoon.

"This kid is a fucking monster!" She shouted. "He has a freaking chamber of torture!" Sam heard rustling in the background and turned to look at his brother Dean, who looked like he was about to explode from laughter. "No, Ben, don't touch that!"

Both brothers were in the '67 Chevy Impala Dean had owned since he was eighteen and his father finally gave it to him as a present for his birthday. Since that day, 'Baby', as Dean called her, had been in the most perfect condition. Even better than a totally new car.

"What is it this time?" he asked, grinning. "Uh? Sam, answer me! What did my son do to your girlfriend? Did he... Oh God, did he show Ruby his 'chamber of torture?'" Dean started laughing uncontrollably, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sam nodded, trying (and failing) to stop laughing before Ruby could hear him. "Listen, Rubes—"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Ruby growled. "I already told you that a thousand fucking times, Winchester! Damn you!" There was a sound of plates colliding with the floor. "Oh shit! Fucking dammit! I'm going to cas-fucking-trate you, Dean, I freaking swear!"

The phone flew from Sam's hands. "I—I can't!" He exclaimed, his hands shaking from laughter.

"You know she's going to do it, right?" Dean chuckled. "She's really going to castrate me. And I think you'll be suffering a year without the horizontal mambo," he added, a mocking gasp escaping his lips. "Sam, you do know I want more kids, right? I need my balls to create more children. And have sex."

"Whatever," Sam rolled his eyes and gave Dean his bitch face #52.

"Well, we have to head back," the eldest Winchester started the engine and smirked. "I'm sure Jo wants to hear about this."

* * *

Jo laughed until Ellen shouted at her to start working.

"You can't leave anyone but Lisa alone with that kid!" She exclaimed, after she had handed a customer his beer. "He's, like, I don't know, a little Dean! And we all know how bad Dean was as a kid," Jo smirked.

"Shut it," Dean said, but smiled.

The Roadhouse was like their second home. They went there every day after Sam finished working, and, sometimes, they took a little shift just for the joy of it. They never got free beers, though—Ellen had stated that clear a long time ago, back when Dean had started drinking it.

Ellen and Jo were their second mom and little sister, and nothing was going to change that.

"You shut it," Jo replied with a wink, and then went off to continue with her shift before her mother could shout at her once more, blonde ponytail bouncing as she half-walked to the nearest costumer, too lazy to go further.

"There's Ash," Jo replied with a shrug when she came back.

"Yeah, but when did Ash worked?" Sam pointed out.

Jo opened her mouth, closed it and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Joanna Beth, what do you think you're doing?" The three turned around. There she was, in all her glory. Dean shuddered. If Ellen was mad . . . Well, let's just say that's not awesome. "Go back to work now!"

"Shift ended, Mom," Jo said, proud of herself.

Ellen pointed at Sam's watch. "Two minutes left, sweetheart."

"Oh, please!" The blonde girl exclaimed. "Two damn minutes!"

"Well then, go and wake up Ash while these two," she pointed at Sam and Dean, "clean those tables. C'mon, Dean, move your lazy ass!" She added, after Dean made a little moan of protest. "It'll be just a minute, then Ash can take care of them."

Sam nodded and walked to the table, expecting his brother to do the same.

Dean sighed and went to look for the cleaning products.

* * *

"I like you," Ben said, casually. He was sitting on the couch, earphones on, the music so loud Ruby could hear it where she was standing at the doorway.

"Why?" Ruby asked, beaming at herself silently. The kid was difficult, but nothing Ruby Darville couldn't control—her brothers were worse. Plus, that chamber of torture was pretty cool; he just needed a little more of . . . scenery, if you know what I mean. And girls. Girls wearing black. Devil girls. One with black hair, another one blonde and the last, a redhead. Or a brunette.

Ben shrugged. "You seem cool. And you helped me with my . . . Y'know . . ." He gestured for Ruby to come closer. When she did, the boy whispered in her ear, "Chamber of Torture."

Ruby laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Oh, boy. I like you to, dear." She winked. "And remember what I said: one blonde—"

"—A redhead/brunette and one with black hair, I know," Ben smirked. "Wanna listen to some Metallica?" He handed her his left earphone. Ruby took it gracefully and put it in her right ear.

They both relaxed on the couch. It was already late: 7:52. In a few more minutes, Lisa and Dean would come to take Ben, and the boy was nearly asleep.

"Hey, Ben," Ruby whispered, taking the MP3 player Ben was holding at putting it next to her. "Wake up, boy, your parents are going to be here any second."

Ben opened one eye, then the other. He jumped from the couch and to the kitchen. Ruby heard the fridge's door opening, then closing, and Ben appeared with two plates full of ice-cream.

"Want?" he asked, handing Ruby one of the plates.

Without a second thought, she grabbed the plate and inmediately started eating. "Does that answer your question?" she asked Ben, mouth full. The boy laughed and plopped down beside her.

8 o'clock found Ruby and Ben watching a marathon of CSI together, making comments on how fake the dead bodies looked, which got them into an ice-cream fight. By the time Lisa, Dean and Sam arrived, the both of them, plus the living room, were covered in vanilla ice-cream. They were calmly sitting on the couch, laughing their asses off, AC/DC blasting through the speakers. Maybe they had gotten a-little-too-much candy, and maybe, just maybe, Ruby had drunk a little, just a little, of whiskey, but whatever! Ruby freaking Darville had babysit Benjamin motherfuckin' Winchester since twelve-o'-fucking-clock. That was her goal of the week!

"The hell happened here!" Dean exclaimed, trying to avoid the ice-cream on the floor.

Ben and Ruby shrugged at the same time.

"Ben, what did you do?" Lisa asked, giving her son a stern look. "I swear, you're impossible." She shook her head.

"We did nothing, Mom!" Ben protested. "It was . . . Uh . . ." He looked around the room, as if he'll found the answer in the mirror or the TV.

Lisa sighed. "Look, Ben, I don't care who did it, if you or Ruby or both, but you have to clean everything up, you understand me?" She gave her son a stern look. "Are we clear?"

Ben nodded silently and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"I think we should go, Ben," Dean coughed, clearly uncomfortable.

"Mom said I should clean up," Ben murmured, without looking at his father.

Dean sighed and gave Lisa a glance. "Leave it. Samantha here will do everything," he smirked. "I'm sure he can find a way to punish Ruby." Dean winked at Sam, and the taller one blushed deeply.

Ruby arched a brow. "I don't think so, Winchester." She said, scowling. "Now get your ass out of here, I have to clean this shit up, and I don't feel so comfortable when you look at my ass."

"Oh, God," Dean rolled his eyes. "It's not like you have an awesome ass, by the way."

"Well, I'm sure yours isn't much better, right, Lisa?" She looked at the woman, clearly uncomfortable, smiling innocently.

"Eh? Uh..." Lisa blushed. "Well, I—I don't know how to respond to that," she finished, shifting from feet to feet.

"Oh, don't worry," Ruby said, soothingly. "We all know it's the truth."

Sam cleared his throat. "You guys have to leave, don't you? School tomorrow, Ben."

"Yesss, of course," Dean purred like a cat and glared at Ruby, who smirked and winked at him. "We don't want to . . . Uh, what's the word . . . ?Disturb you while you do kinky things."

"You are the one who does kinky things, loser," Ruby snapped, clearly annoyed. She didn't know someone could say so much bullshit in that little time. It's a record for Dean!

"Whatever," Dean shot her another glare, and Ruby rolled her eyes. He began walking toward the door, Lisa and Ben following him. "We're going. But don't expect us to come back until that bitch apologizes!"

"I'm never going to do so, and you know it!" Ruby shouted at his back. Dean showed her the finger—which she gladly returned—and slamed the door behind them.

Silence settled between the pair. Ruby was still angry at Dean, and Sam was uncomfortable. I mean, yeah, that did happen a lot, but he knew Dean was going to keep his word—and so was Ruby. The last time it happened, Sam had to meet Dean at his house for two months before his fiancée and his brother forgot they had fought at all.

"We should . . . Uh . . . Clean this," Sam said, clearing his throat.

Ruby shrugged. "Yeah, I think so."

* * *

"Are you still mad at Ruby?" Lisa whispered. They were in bed, darkness surrounding them. It was very quiet before Lisa spoke; that's why she did it. She doesn't like silence very much, and, with Dean, silences aren't the comfortable ones. They are the awkward ones were you can cut the tension with a knife.

Dean snorted. "Damn right I am. You know she's a bitch, Lisa."

"I don't think so," Lisa whispered, quietly. "She took care of Ben—"

"—And you saw the mess she made. I'm not saying I'm sorry, Lisa, because I'm not. And that's like, crushing my ego."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Everyone crushes your ego."

"But that doesn't mean it's right."

Lisa didn't respond. Instead, she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, maybe Castiel was getting a little, just a little, dependent on this alcohol, but it's not his fault: Meg left hundreds of bottles under the couch—it's a miracle the twins didn't found them earlier—and the temptation was too much. Thank the gods Anna and Jimmy were at school. Sweet little Anael would totally freak out if she found her Dad like that, sleeping and drinking on the couch all morning, only getting up to pee—though there were times where he was too dizzy to get up, so he just grabbed an empty bottle—and calm, peaceful, Religion-class-lover James would get mad and ran to his room. Anna, his twin, was the only one to date who could get him out of there—not to mention that time when Castiel found out she'd climbed the tree that was directly in front of Jimmy's room to give him food.

So yeah, it was better if he just drinked while they were being educated and deal with the hangover in silence. (Though the last part was probably impossible, since Castiel never, ever, drinked in his life.)

How on Earth was he suppoused to deal with his life now? Anna's ballet lessons, twice a week, finish at 4 P.M., the same time Meg went with Jimmy to Church, even though she can't stand "_all that bullshit_," as she used to say, so she just waited for Jimmy in the car.

That's one of the problems with Meg: she doesn't believe in God, the Bible, Jesus or even Angels. You would think she didn't knew Castiel was Catholic before marrying him, but but she knew, oh, she so knew. His mother practically recited the whole Bible to her the first time Castiel introduced his family to Meg. Castiel remembers that night perfectly.

He remembers when Gabriel, Balthazar, Michael and Lucifer came bursting through the door, all of them sweaty and smelly. He remembers Raphael scowling at her, saying "_you could get something so much better_." He remembers shy, eight-year-old Samandriel saying she "_got the best one in the whole family. Don't worry: Castiel has too much heart. He won't even think about breaking yours_." Meg laughed at that, and said something like "I hope so."

Funny how things turned out.

He remembers when Uriel, his cousing, and Uncle Zachariah, Uriel's father, came home after a year of travelling around the world and his parents organized a barbecue. Of course, Castiel invited Meg—by that time, everything that was a gathering, Meg was invited. He remembers when Gabriel convinced her to pull a prank on Uriel (the look on his face was priceless), and when Uncle Zachariah went so mad his face turned purple. They laughed so hard at that, they started crying. Actually, they weren't the only ones. Turnes out Gabriel's laugh is contagious, and, before Castiel could know what was happening, stick-up-his-ass-Dady's-girl Michael, irresponsable-and-rebellious-bag-of-dirt Lucifer and I-hate-Celine-Dione-jackass Balthazar had joined them.

He spent six months of his teenage years dating a girl called Pamela Barnes. Their relationship was good, but just enough to be friends—and they ended up like that. They still talk sometimes.

The break-up was like a big cliché:

_I don't think we should continue this. It's not you, it's me. I'm sorry._

_Don't worry, Pam. We're good. I was going to do the same, so . . . _

_Thank God! I was going to say 'We can still be friends,' y'know?_

_Well then . . . Friends?_

_Friends!_

They were both fourteen.

And then, two years later, he met Meg.

They married very young; Meg was 23 and Castiel was about to be 24. Anna and Jimmy came when she was 25 and he was 26. Gabriel was dating a woman who's name was Kali at the time, and they both inmediatly took a plane to see the first echography—well, more like Gabriel dragged Kali from Disneyland to New York. Gabe promised they'd stay until the twins were, at least, two months old ("or maybe until their first birthday"), and they did. In fact, Kali was the one calming Meg when she went into labour.

Their mother was the one who wanted the girl's name to be Anael. Samandriel wanted to change it to something more normal, maybe Annabel, so the poor girl wouldn't have to deal with the Novak's curse: Angel names. Reclutantly, Castiel agreed; he liked to please his parents—and he was sure the baby would find a good nickname to hide her real name. The only condition he put was for the other baby to be named James.

Jimmy is the first Novak that isn't named after an Angel, and Castiel couldn't be prouder of that. He's sure Jimmy isn't going to put those stupid names on his kids, and he's also sure he's going to be there to knock some sense into him if the idea ever crossed his mind (I mean, over thousand of names, why wouldn't you pick something normal like Adrian, Rose, Sydney, Daniel, Jake, or even Teresa? It doesn't make any sense!)

Gabriel and Kali stayed for, exactly, one year, six months, eleven days, twelve hours, twenty-four minutes and sixteen seconds.

Not that Castiel was counting.

Well, not exactly _Gabriel and Kali_; more like _Gabriel_. Kali broke up with him two months after Anael and James' first birthday. Gabe never said why she did it—Kali was such a sweetheart—and his brothers never pushed the topic.

The point is, half of his life was dedicated to his family and school. The only friend he had was Pamela, and then she moved to Kansas. Yes, he was bullied, but his brothers took care of it; once, when some sophomore named Bradley said he was a faggot, Lucifer punched him so hard Bradley fainted. And then, in six grade, when Castiel refused to kiss a girl in a spin-the-bottle game he'd been accidentally trapped in and some idiots called him a coward and that his gay was showing, Michael made their lifes so miserable the guys moved to Canada (seriously. No joke). Oh, and there was that time when Gabriel got Gordon Walker in a hospital after he gave Castiel a black eye (Castiel's eye wasn't the only nlack thing after that prank). Balthazar, too, had got revenge—Tyler Scott, senior jackass, almost raped Castiel. Balthazar had to spend three days in a jail after that. Even Samandriel had his own victim!

And then, that bitch of Meg Masters came to turn things upside down.

"Fuck her," Castiel growled. "Fuck her and the other one." He reached for his phone, lying on the table beside him, and went inmediatly to speed dial while finishing his fifth shot of tequila.

* * *

"Cassie, are you _drunk_?" Gabriel couldn't believe it. His phone had ranged a few seconds ago, and he, being the awesome person that he is, inmediatly respond to it. Castiel was already saying: "Gabe, Meg's a bitch."

Castiel snorted. "_Maybe_. But, you know what? I don't care."

"What about Jimmy? And Anna?" Gabriel asked, concerned. "Cassie, they can't see you like that."

"I know!" Castiel shouted. "You think I don't know, Gabe? God, I need to do something . . ."

"Like what?" the blond snapped. "Drink more? 'Cause I'm sure that'll help."

"There's just so much going on, Gabe—" He stopped suddenly. Gabriel heard some rustling, and then Castiel was sobbing. "I miss her, Gabe. I love her, who could she do something like that! I knew their friendship was strange—I knew it, Gabriel! I was so blind, so, so, blind . . ."

"What are you talking about? Castiel, what are you talking about?"

"I . . . I didn't know she liked them, I just . . . I just assumed that was a one-night stand, but it wasn't, and—" He sobbed again. "It hurts, Gabriel. My—my heart hurts. I don't want it to hurt. It's _painful_."

Gabriel sighed. "I know, little brother. We've all been there. Just don't . . . Don't do anything stupid, 'kay?"

Castiel continued like he hadn't even heard him. "I once read people cut themselves when they have too many emotions to deal with. Not happy emotions; sad ones. They're mostly deppressed. The phisical pain helps them disconect from the emotions, and they can focuse on, as said, the phisical pain."

"Cassie . . ."

"Should I do that, Gabe? Should I cut myself?"

Gabriel's heart did a double-take. "Wha—what? No, Castiel, _no_!"

He sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Gabriel. I—I have to go now. Pick Anna and Jimmy at school in two hours. Drive Anna to her ballet lessons. Go to Chruch with Jimmy. Cook dinner. Go to sleep. The usual routine I did with Meg," he snapped her name, angrily.

"You going to be okay?"Gabriel asked, worried.

But Castiel had already hung up.

* * *

Jimmy ran to him as soon he saw his Dad.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed, clinging to his waist.

"Hey, Jimmy," Castiel smiled, though he was feeling very dizzy. That's why he walked instead of bringing the car, like Meg always used to do. "Were you good today?"

"Obviously, Dad!" He laughed, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Good evening, Castiel," Jimmy's teacher, Miss Tessa, gave him a nodd. "James was extremely good today. Any ideas why?"

Castiel shrugged. "He's a good boy." Miss Tessa smiled and turned to talk to other parent's.

Father and son walked hand-in-hand, Jimmy bouncing up and down and telling stories of his day at school. "Aaron and Mike fought . . .", "Lindsay and Eleanor, from seventh grade, aren't friends anymore . . .", "I got a ten in my Math exam . . ." and more.

They waited for ten minutes, but Anna didn't come out. All the people were gone now, just the teachers, who were either on their phone or waiting for a cab, and a little blonde girl, holding a pink backpack tightly in her little hands. She was sitting calmly at a bench, feets dangling. Jimmy pointed at her. "C'mon, Dad, let's ask her."

They walked over to the little girl. She looked up, and Castiel smiled at her, ignoring the pain in his head. "Hello, Rachel. Do you know where Anna is?"

Rachel nodded, big eyes sparkling. "Of course, Mr. Novak. She is with the headmistress in her office."

Castiel tensed. "The—The headmistress? No, there has to be something wrong." He shooked his head.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Mr. Novak, but they suspended Anna," Rachel looked down again, blushing.

"_Suspended_?" Castiel laughed, but it was a bitter laugh. "She's an Angel. Why do you think she's named after one?" Well, it wasn't exactly for that, but Rachel didn't need to know.

She blushed harder, and her knucles turned white. "I'm really sorry, Sir."

"Don't worry," he snapped. "I'm sure this is just a simple error." He dragged Jimmy to the school's front door and opened it angrily. He stormed past the classrooms unitl he was in front of the headmistress office. Without even knocking, he opened the door, trench coat flying behind him, and glared at the headmistress, a fifty-two-year-old woman named Abigail. A beautiful name for such a horrible woman. She was sitting in a chair behind her wodden desk, hands clasped in front of her.

Anna was sitting in fron of her. There were tears rolling down her cheeks, and she was bitting her lower lip to stop herself from sobbing uncontrolably. Her red hair was a mess, all curly like it shoudn't been, and her clothes weren't exactly clean.

"What on Earth did you do to my daughter?" He growled, running towards Anna and carrying her in his arms. As if on cue, she started crying. "Shh, it's okay, sweetheart."

"We didn't do anything, Mr. Novak." The headmistress' face remainded the same. "Anael was the one who started the fight."

"Don't—Don't call me like that!" Anna shrieked, putting her little arms around her father's neck.

"She took two of Santana Milton's teeth," the old woman continued. "I inform you that Anael has been oficially suspended for a week."

* * *

**I didn't realized the girl's name was Milton, sorry :)**


End file.
